Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method for printing an image on a transfer medium.
Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, paper type information is registered in setting information of a paper feed tray that feeds paper, and an image is printed on paper of a predetermined paper type fed from the paper feed tray according to print conditions in the image formation.
Conventionally, when the paper type information is to be set in the setting information of the paper feed tray, frequently used paper type information is registered in advance as paper profiles. Upon the setting, the information is called from the paper profiles to facilitate setting the paper type information. However, a large number of paper profiles can be registered, and selecting a paper profile from similar paper profiles is not easy. There is a problem that the operation is cumbersome.
An image forming apparatus is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-52597, in which information of used paper feed trays is stored in paper profiles, and the information of the used trays is displayed when the paper profiles are displayed. In this way, the association between the paper profiles and the used trays can be easily determined, and selection of the paper type information is facilitated.
However, in the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-52597, the information of the paper feed tray does not remain in the paper profile when the paper type information in the setting information of the paper feed tray is manually changed after the information is called from the paper profile and reflected on the setting of the paper feed tray. Therefore, the paper profile needs to be set again to use the paper profile.
Furthermore, when a job with a different paper type is printed after an output job is suspended due to an interrupt or priority output, a change to the paper type information used in the job to be output again is necessary to restart the suspended job, and this is burdensome. The information needs to be registered again when the information is not set in the paper profile, and even if the information is registered, it takes time to find matching information from a large amount of information.
In a case without these circumstances, even if the association of the used trays is displayed in the list of the paper profiles when the paper type information is to be set in the setting information of the paper feed trays, operation of selecting a desired paper profile from a large number of paper profiles is still inconvenient and difficult.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus and an image forming method that facilitate resetting paper type information in setting information of paper feed trays.